dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Job
Jobs are a system present in Infinite Dendrogram. Information A job is a specific class that those recognized as human in Infinite Dendrogram, such as Masters and Tians, can register as. Once someone takes a job, it is reflected in their status and they can make use of the skills associated with the job and their status will rise according to the job's stat growth. There are more than 10,000 job classes in Infinite Dendrogram, which can be categorized as battle type jobs that focus on direct combat and production type jobs which focus on creating items or using produced items. In terms of rank, jobs can be divided into 3 categories, low, high and Superior. Each person can only have 6 low rank jobs and 2 high rank jobs. Amongst these jobs, each person will choose a main job, which will be what is displayed in their status. An individual can make full use of all the skills in their main job. Other jobs are known as sub jobs, and skills from those jobs can only be used if they match the grouping of the main job. Archtype System The system that governs jobs, which was created by the previous administrators of the world. It grants jobs through Job Crystals, and measures the suitability and talent of those that seek Superior Jobs with quest trials. It also manages the use of job skills through the simplification of magic techniques and sense skills such as cooking. Even the control A.I.'s cannot completely control or understand this system. As such, with the exception of the Draconic Emperor job created by the Ancient Dragon, no new jobs have been created in many, many years. Job Rankings Low Rank Jobs The easiest type of job that a person take. Most low rank jobs have no requirements to achieve, meaning that as long as a person goes to the requisite Job Crystal, they can get the job. The stat growth for low rank jobs is very low, and the level cap is 50. High Rank Jobs A higher ranking type job. Unlike low rank jobs, high rank jobs have requirements to be achieved, but also have far greater status growth and more skills. There are rare cases when a person's race will change as a result of taking a high rank job, such as the Ogre Samurai job, which will change the job holder's race to 'Ogre'. Most high ranking jobs are direct upgrades to low ranking jobs. In some cases, reaching the level cap for the respective low rank job will be a requirement for achieving the high rank job, Superior Jobs The apex of all jobs. Only one person can hold a Superior Job at a time. The conditions for achieving a Superior Job are extremely difficult, including a trial set by the previous administrators. As such, a great amount of talent is usually necessary to achieve this rank of Job. Unlike low and high rank jobs, Superior Jobs have no level cap, and a Superior Job holder can theoretically continue to get stronger without limit. Infinite Jobs The entity who created the world before the invasion of the Incarnations''.'' They are also known as previous administrator. Their whereabouts are currently unknown. List of Jobs Main article: List of JobsCategory:Terminology